Amores Imposibles
by Gezely
Summary: Entre aulas universitarias se iniciara un intenso romance entre una estricta maestra y su rebelde alumna pero ninguna de las dos se atreve a dar el primer paso ¿Serán capaces de romper los códigos universitarios?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

><p>"Si tu mirada me llevaría al cielo, desearía perderme eternamente en ella"<p>

—No puede ser… —esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de soltar el celular.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir desesperadamente. La pena embarga su ser, me hubiera gustado tanto consolarla pero en realidad fui yo la causante de su inmenso dolor. Aún recuerdo como la conocí, como nos acercamos y como llegamos hasta este fatal día.

Era el primer día en la universidad, la gente andaba alborotada por la bienvenida a los ingresantes a la Universidad de Tokio. Todos andaban de un lugar a otro, buscando la facultad respectiva, ya que los mejores representantes por especialidad iban a dar pautas sobre la carrera además del respectivo saludo.

Mi ingreso a la facultad de humanidades no era nada emocionante, no tenia opción a elegir. O ingresaba a la universidad o me las buscaba por mi cuenta sin el apoyo familiar, en fin. Decidí tomar la especialidad de Literatura, era una carrera de letras, nada complicada o al menos eso pensaba. Sentí que estaba perdida entonces me acerque a una joven de cabellos rubios.

—Disculpa ¿Sabes dónde está la facultad de humanidades? —pregunte a la rubia, que en ese instante giro hacia mí.

—¿Eres de humanidades?

—¿En dónde me he metido? qué pregunta tan estúpida me estaba haciendo esa rubia moñuda— pensé llevando una de mis manos hacia mi cabeza —. Sí… soy de humanidades.

—¡Que bien! —Respondió muy emocionada, haciéndome sudar por la frente— No soy la única tonta que se ha perdido.

¿Tonta? Es lo único que me faltaba, que esa rubia con moños y cabeza hueca me llamara así. Además de estar perdida en medio de estos edificios, ahora tengo que aguantar esta molesta compañía. En eso, una voz me saco de mis pensamientos homicidas contra la rubia.

— ¡Serena! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —regaño la recién llegada —Te estuve buscando por todas partes.

—Lo siento Ray — respondió mientras sacaba la lengua —…me perdí entre la multitud.

—Bueno… debemos apurarnos antes de que comiencen las presentaciones —diciendo esto la morena comenzó a jalar a la rubia, ignorándome por completo — o sino no llegaremos a la presentación de la representante de humanidades.

—¡¿Qué dijiste? —mis ojos salieron de orbita, escuche bien o ellas son de… — No me digas que ustedes dos son…

—Somos de literatura, facultad de humanidades, y discúlpame pero estamos algo apuradas — sin más que decir, la morena corrió a toda velocidad junto con la rubia moñuda. No tenía más opción que seguirlas.

Pasamos algunos edificios, subimos varias escaleras y con la lengua casi afuera llegamos justo a tiempo. La morena, al percatarse de mi presencia, sólo atino a decir

—Veo que tú también eres de acá —dijo la morena mientras se enderezaba y observaba a su amiga— entonces seremos compañeras. Mi nombre es Ray Hino.

—Yo… me… lla…mo — hablo muy agitada la rubia.

—Su nombre es Serena Tsukino — completo Ray al observar que su amiga estaba al borde de morir del cansancio —, y tú eres…

—Haruka Tenou y creo que deberíamos ingresar al auditorio.

Sin más tiempo que perder abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado y pude observar una gran cantidad de personas a la expectativa de cada representante de su especialidad. Al voltear hacia atrás vi que Ray tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Piensas verme la cara todo el dia o deseas pasar mejor junto con tu amiga.

—Que grosera… —respondió entre dientes para después comenzar a caminar junto a Serena.

Ambas entraron primero tomando asiento cuidadosamente para no interrumpir al expositor de historia. La gente alrededor comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, otros conversaban en voz baja y otros jugaban con su celular. En ese entonces

—Gracias..

Una vez que la gente escucho esa frase, que fue música para sus oídos, comenzaron a aplaudir al licenciado de historia. En ese instante pude observar a una mujer, suponía que era una de las licenciadas de alguna de las especialidades. Era muy seria, aparentemente, pero al momento de acercarse al estrado vi un hermoso brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa que no dejaba de deslumbrar el lugar.

—Buenas días, soy la licenciada Kaiou, de la especialidad de Literatura — en ese instante giro levemente hacia la pantalla que se encontraba detrás de ella, comenzando su presentación—. Si una persona sabe lo que desea de la vida cumple todos los requisitos para conseguir realizar un sueño. Aquello que ingresaron a un lugar por obligación, no llegaran muy lejos a diferencia de aquellos que, a pesar del futuro incierto, se arriesgaron dando así el todo por el todo hasta conseguir el éxito.

Palabras interesantes, por un momento pensé que me las dirigía a mí, pero eso era imposible, ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia hasta ese entonces. Se dirigía al público en general, quienes la miraban embelesados por su belleza y sabiduría. Hasta la moñuda estuvo atenta a las palabras de la Kaiou.

—Que hermosa es —dijo Serena en el oído de su amiga Ray — ¿Y ella nos enseñará en el cuarto ciclo?

—Eso escuche, pero te diré que es una de las más exigentes en esta carrera. Si en realidad no tienes vocación, estas pérdida.

Así comenzaría mis estudios en esta facultad, aunque mi objetivo era hacer mi cambio interno a Derecho, pero desde que vi a Kaiou sentí un gran respeto y admiración hacia ella. Así que, antes de cambiarme, esperaría a que ella me dictara su cátedra respectiva. Sin saber, lo que pasaría más adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Primer Encuentro<strong>.

El tiempo suele pasar a una gran velocidad, me parece que sólo ayer inicie la universidad. Muchas cosas acontecieron, los ingresantes fueron cuarenta y, actualmente, en segundo sólo somos veinte. Parece que no es tan fácil como yo creía, en fin, estoy segura de llegar a mi meta, terminar la carrera.

Después de unas prolongadas vacaciones en la playa, regrese nuevamente a los estudios. Al fin conocería a la profesora más estricta de la carrera, la licenciada Michiru Kaiou. Mi alarma no había sonado a la hora exacta, o tal vez sería porque voló a tres metros fuera de mi cama hace media hora. Me levante como pude, ya no me duche, a las justas comí unos panes y salí lo más rápido que pude de mi departamento.

— ¡Rayos! Justo hoy tuve que quedarme dormida…

En ese instante, sentí a otra figura correr detrás, escuchaba claramente su agitada respiración, pero, a pesar de ello, no gire mi cabeza para averiguar de quien se trataba. Continúe lo más rápido y no pare hasta llegar al auditorio principal, de suerte la universidad no quedaba muy lejos de mi departamento; donde, justamente, ya estaba siendo dictada la clase. Al sentir detrás de la puerta una voz autoritaria hablar al alumnado presente, sentí unos extraños escalofríos. En ese entonces..

—Veo… que tú… también… te… quedaste dormida —dijo la recién llegada. Gire levemente para ver de quien se trataba y la observe de pies a cabeza — ¡Qué!

—Nada —respondí cortante a la misma chica con moños que bien conocía desde hace más de un año— Veo que volviste a llegar a tarde.

—Pero no me parece ser la única —dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y colocaba sus brazos en su cintura —, además tú…

Ambas quedamos en silencio, una de las jóvenes había salido abrir la puerta. Al vernos, abrió los ojos enormemente, para después hacernos un ademán con la mano, pidiéndonos que pasemos al auditorio. Serena y yo tragamos saliva e ingresamos al auditorio, donde claramente sentíamos como nos observaban a nuestro alrededor. Observe como Lita, la joven que abrió la puerta, tomaba asiento. Mis ojos observaban el entorno hasta toparse con unos ojos azules, profundos como el mar.

—Profesora… —Serena trago saliva al observar el ceño fruncido de la licenciada Kaiou —Nosotras…

—Tomen asiento —Fue lo único que dijo para después caminar hacia el pizarrón y continuar dirigiéndose al alumnado antes de la interrupción—. Como seguía diciendo señores y señoritas, ustedes ya no son recién ingresantes, por algo están en este siguiente ciclo, al cual, espero lo aprovechen al máximo.

Apenas llegue a mi pupitre, sentí por fin que el aire llegaba a mis pulmones ya que esa mujer me dio un gran susto, esa mirada tan penetrante me dejo algo descolocada, no sé como lo hizo pero lo que más me sorprendió es que no hizo algún llamado de atención simplemente dijo: _"tomen asiento"_ y nada más. Ahora tendría que estar alerta ante cualquier señal de molestia por parte de la Kaiou.

Las clases se dictaron con normalidad, cuestión extraña para mí. Esperaba alguna indirecta o algún gesto de fastidio pero… nada. Entonces decidí esperarla para poder disculparme con ella, a pesar de todo, ella era mi profesora y le debía respeto.

—Eso sería todo, espero mañana el análisis de los cuentos de Alan Poe

Una vez dicha esas palabras los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse del auditorio, en eso, siento una mano en mi hombro.

— ¿Aún te quedas Haruka? —pregunto Ray

—Sí, tengo algunas cosas que hacer —respondí mientras observaba a la profesora borrar el pizarrón.

—¿Piensas disculparte con la profesora?

—Tal vez… —respondí cortante mientras seguía alistando algunas cosas muy lentamente.

—No sería mala idea… estas paredes son muy delgadas y se escucha todo — susurro Ray en mi oído —.Lo que quiero decir, es que su pequeña conversación fue escuchada por todos interrumpiendo a la profesora, así que no me parece mala idea que te disculparás.

— ¡Qué dices! —mis ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa.

— Bueno, me retiro, suerte — una vez dicho esto Ray se retira a velocidad del auditorio.

Una vez que termine de alistarme, observe que no hubiera nadie. El auditorio estaba desolado, sólo estábamos ella y yo. Trague saliva, para después acercarme lentamente a ella, que se encontraba alistando su portafolio. Una vez en frente de a la profesora, me quede parada observándola, en eso levanto su mirada fijándola en la mía.

—¿Sucede algo señorita..? —Realizo una leve pausa mientras colocaba sus dedos en sus labios— ¿Cuál es su nombre? Lo siento, no puedo recordarme el nombre de todos.

—Haruka Tenou, licenciada —respondí algo cortante sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

—Bueno, señorita Tenou ¿En qué la puedo ayudar? —pregunto mientras dejaba de hacer sus actividades para después cruzarse de brazos y fijar nuevamente su mirada en mí.

—Venia a disculparme, no fue mi intención llegar tarde y menos…

—Señorita Tenou, sólo tengo una cosa que decirle: Soy una persona muy exigente y me agrada mucho la puntualidad así como el esfuerzo de los estudiantes. Si usted llego tarde y sabiendo eso, se puso a charlar con su amiga…

—No estaba charlando con ella —la interrumpí bruscamente, no fue mi intención pero me estaba acusando de un pequeño intercambio verbal—, habíamos llegado casi al mismo tiempo y no sabíamos si entrar o no pero no fue nuestra intención interrumpir.

Su rostro no mostro gesto alguno, simplemente cambio su postura para poder terminar de alistar sus cosas. Una vez terminado, tomo su portafolio y se dirigió a mí.

—Espero verlas temprano a la siguiente clase, esto no es una convención social.

—No se preocupe, no volverá a pasar

Entonces, cuando la profesora giro bruscamente su portafolio para retirarse, este se abrió cayéndose varios papeles. Sin inmutarse ante el suceso, la profesora se agacho a recoger lo tirado. Al ver esto decidí ayudarla colocando los papeles en su sitio, sin querer ambas agarramos el mismo papel, y nuevamente nuestras miradas se cruzaron, entonces ella se levanto y sin mostrar gesto alguno.

— Gracias, Haruka —una vez dicho esto cerró bien su portafolio retirándose así del auditorio, dejándome sola y con mis pensamientos.

En verdad, fue sólo unos segundos pero sentí que su forma de verme había cambiado de una forma repentina y lo más extraño aún, lo que no comprendí hasta más adelante, es por qué mi corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Qué tal chicas (os) disculpen la demora, he tenido algunos problemas con la página y no he podido publicar por motivos de tecnología. Espero les guste este capítulo y gracias por el apoyo. Soy primeriza en este fandom.<p>

—Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Infierno<p>

Qué extraña es tu mirada, tus gestos, tu forma de ser… Por más que deseo entenderte no lo consigo. Me confunden tus palabras. No sé qué hacer. ¿Cómo pude aguantar tanto tiempo en silencio? ¿Por qué no pude comportarme debidamente contigo? ¿Por qué siento que te necesito? Quisiera una respuesta pero no la consigo.

A veces siento que te agrado. Me sonríes dulcemente y siento un brillo diferente en tu mirada, o al menos eso sentí ese día que decidí acercarme a ti.

—Dime, Haruka, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —preguntó la maestra mientras cruzaba sus brazos y observaba atentamente todos mis movimientos. Juraría que hasta intentaba leer mi mente, cosa que me puso muy nerviosa.

—Bueno… yo… quería… —Las palabras no me salían, estaba en mi mente pero no conseguía articularlas. Ni siquiera conseguía mirarla a los ojos, y cuando lo conseguí por segundos, sentía que mis mejillas comenzaban a quemarme.

Entonces comenzaste agrandar tu sonrisa sin quitarme tu mirada. —Haruka, yo no muerdo, puedes preguntarme con tranquilidad.

¿No muerde? Ya había visto su forma de contestar a las demás alumnas y no era justamente un mar de rosas. Sus respuestas eran cortantes e irónicas, como:_¿Acaso no estuviste en clase? Está en el libro que te mande a leer, ¿o no comprendiste la lectura? Si no entiendes entonces nunca has tocado un libro en tu vida. Es lo básico… _y un sinfín de frases más_. _Por algo los alumnos le temían. Una vez escuche que había jalado a la mitad de un aula.

—Este… yo… tenía…

—Vamos, vamos. —Me daba valor para continuar.

—… algunas dudas sobre el último trabajo que nos dejó y…

—¿Cuáles son tus dudas?

Me quede atónita en ese instante, en realidad no la entendía. Me equivocó, menos la entendí aquella vez.

—¿Irás donde ella otra vez? —preguntó Serena con los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Te volviste loca!

—Sí que eres muy valiente —dijo Ray colocando sus brazos en su cintura.

—Exageran—Me cruce de brazos y levante una ceja—, la profesora no es tan mala.

—No es mala… es cruel y despiadada —gruñó Serena.

—Bueno, Haruka, suerte con ella.

Las chicas comenzaron a continuar el camino hacia la cafetería de la universidad mientras yo fui donde la profesora Michiru. La admiraba mucho en realidad y quería que me recomendará libros, autores o algún tema para mi tesis o, tal vez, sólo era una excusa para estar cerca, además era muy amable conmigo, o al menos eso creía.

Llegue rápido al auditorio, sabía que la encontraría ahí porque se quedaría revisando los exámenes; pero en ese instante la vi conversando muy animadamente con un profesor, el licenciado Fushima. Me quedé en la puerta observando la escena que presenciaba, ella sonreía ampliamente, y él también.

La profesora al percatarse de mi presencia, observó la puerta, entonces camino hacia mí haciendo un gesto de disculpa al profesor.

—¿Qué sucede, Haruka? —preguntó con un semblante serio.

—Bueno, yo quería preguntarle algo y…

—Me esperas un rato, estoy ocupada después te atiendo… —dijo mientras comenzaba a cerrarme la puerta.

—Está bien… —fue lo único que dije antes de tener enfrente la puerta en mi narices.

Me quedé sentada en la banca, ya había pasado media hora y ella aún no salía del auditorio. Observé que en los alrededores de la universidad aún había personas. Saqué mi celular y comencé a escuchar música. El tiempo pasaba rápido, sentí que había pestañado unos segundos pero no fue así. Cuando miré mi reloj habían pasado dos horas, no lo podía creer pero la profesora no salía hasta que escuché risas y como la puerta del auditorio se abría.

En ese instante me paré al verla, y ella, al percatarse, puso una cara de sorpresa. —Haruka, ¿sigues acá?

—Bueno… yo —en realidad no sabía que decir—. Usted me dijo que la espe…

—Deberías irte a casa —dijo muy seria, y siguió su camino junto al profesor—. Adiós, Tenou.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, me había quedado fría de la impresión. ¿Por qué me hizo ese desplante? Entonces comencé a dudar de que yo le cayera bien y puse en duda su "amabilidad". Quería intentar entender su actitud, y pude comprenderla un poco el día que estuve con las chicas de la universidad.

—Sí las cosas siguen así, esa tipa me volverá a jalar y nunca me graduaré — chilló una hermosa chica de ojos azules, cabello rubio y largo. Bastante extrovertida pero que estaba en la cuerda floja, su nombre era Mina Aino.

—Cálmate Mina —dijo una chica de coleta, cabellos marrones y ojos verdes, llamada Lita Kino—. Deberías empeñarte en estudiar más o sino terminarás convirtiéndote en "catedrática de literatura"

Las chicas comenzaron a reír, mientras Mina se apenó ante el comentario. —Esa tipa es de lo peor, por algo sigue soltera. Ningún hombre la aguanta, por eso se las agarra con los alumnos— concluyó la rubia.

Esas palabras me dejaron con los ojos muy abiertos, era soltera, una mujer tan bella, sabía y buena ¡soltera! No pude contener mi curiosidad — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo —dijeron Ray y Serena en unisonó.

—Por algo Mina está llevando el curso por tercera vez con ella. Para mí que no lo pasas porque mucho indagas sobre la vida de ella —regañó Lita a la rubia.

—No lo creo, para mí que siente envidia de mi belleza y que yo sí tengo chicos que me rodean —presumió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de estrellas a su alrededor, mientras a todas nos resbaló una gota por la nuca—. Es una solterona amargada, ya tiene 36 años y todavía no se casa.

—¡¿QUÉ?—gritamos todas.

—Ahora sale con un profesor, o eso se rumorea. Creo que ella está enamorada pero él… no lo sé —Mina colocó sus dedos en su rostro—. Ahora anda más alegre pero cuando rompan volverá la fiera malgeniada.

—¡Mina!

—Sólo digo la verdad, también sé —dijo con ojos de malicia—, que ella mantiene su casa.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido—.Es el deber de todos mantener nuestra casa.

—Eso es verdad —afirmó Ray.

—Claro, claro… todas haremos eso algún día, tendremos una casa y la mantendremos pero ella no vive sola sino con su familia.

Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas ante estás declaraciones de Mina, quien continuo hablando. —¿Lo pueden creer?, tan vieja y aún vive con sus padres. Esto es increíble, la verdad, no solo no tiene novio sino que también vive con papi y mami.

—Qué bien informada estás de su vida —dijo Serena bastante sorprendida—, pero ella es muy bonita.

—A veces la belleza no lo es todo, Serena —acotó Lita.

—Escuché por ahí que la profesora no se ha casado por culpa de su mamá —dijo Lita con un tono serio.

—Yo también escuché eso —Mina cruzó sus brazos—. Se dice que…

—Mina, hay algo que no entiendo. Si le tienes tanta cólera, ¿por qué indagas sobre ella? —preguntó Lita para después apuntar su dedo hacia ella y decir de forma burlona— ¡No me digas que te gusta!

Ray y Serena escupieron sus respectivas bebidas ante tal comentario, mientras yo las miré de reojo. Mina sólo atino a decir: —¿Cómo se te ocurre? Que me guste estar bien informada no quiere decir que sienta alguna atracción. ¡Ay, no! Qué horror.

Las palabras de Mina me dejaron pensando, tal vez era una persona solitaria, no lo sé. A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de admirarla, de verla. Había pasado un año muy difícil, por no decir complicado. Se acercaba el examen final, lamentablemente las palabras de Mina se hicieron realidad: la profesora Michiru cambió su carácter después de dos meses del ocurrido en el auditorio, cuando la encontré con ese profesor. Por un momento sentí algo de pena, seguro le rompieron el corazón, odié a ese tipo que le hizo sufrir. Mi mente no pensaba en el curso, sólo en ella. Un día saliendo de la universidad, era mi última clase de narrativa, escuché una hermosa melodía. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido, caminé buscando el origen de tan bella y triste música a la vez. Después de unos minutos pude hallar al autor.

—Profesora Michiru —susurré mientras la observaba. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados mientras tocaba. Era tan bella, ¿cómo ese profesor pudo ser tan ciego? Entonces la melodía se detuvo y sentí su penetrante mirada—… Es… este yo sólo pasaba… No quise interrumpirla.

—No lo haces —la profesora hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara—. Deberías irte a casa, es muy tarde.

—Dudo mucho que alguien me espere, vivo sola —sonreí mientras ella me miraba sorprendida.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y tus padres? —preguntó mientras bajaba el violín de su hombro.

—Vivimos separados. Ellos me ayudan con mis estudios, además me gusta mi independencia —respondí de forma relajada.

—Ya veo. ¿Acaso no los extrañas? —continúo interrogándome mientras guardaba su violín.

—A veces, nos comunicamos constantemente y les visito cada fin de semana.

Así comenzó una larga charla sobre mi familia, mis proyectos, cómo me iba con los demás profesores. Ella me habló sobre su familia, el cariño que les tenía a sus padres y por ello vive con ellos, sobre su hermana Amy que estaba realizando estudios en el extranjero y que ella asumía todo en su casa. Hasta que hablamos de un tema que no me gusta tocar en realidad.

—Eres una persona muy agradable, me extraña que esté sola, Haruka.

—En… realidad las relaciones amorosas no son mi fuerte. Me han gustado chicos pero no he tenido relación alguna. Cuando está por iniciar— mi corazón sintió algo de angustia en ese momento, recordar esas extrañas ilusiones me causaba mucha tristeza—… Todo termina muy mal. Supongo que el amor no es para mí.

—No lo creo —sonrió la profesora, su mirada hacia mí era dulce, igual que el tono de su voz—. Tal vez aún no ha llegado la persona que sepa llegar a tu corazón.

Esas palabras me dejaron muy extrañada ya que después sentí que me miraba de una manera diferente a pesar de mi gesto de incredulidad, que duró por unos segundos. Sin querer, no podía dejar de mirarla y mi corazón sintió una paz que no sería capaz de describir. ¿Acaso sentía algo por ella? Debo de haberme vuelto loca.

* * *

><p>Gracias a las personas que siguen la historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.<p>

—Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4: Soledad

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: Soledad<p>

Se dice que las historias de amor siempre tienen un inicio difícil pero que siempre acaban bien, el galán rico siempre se queda con la chica honesta o que el chico humilde se casa con la chica de ensueño. Quienes crearon estás historias, pienso yo, tenían una gran imaginación ya que la realidad no se compara en nada a la ficción.

—Han pasado dos años —cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras colocaba mi cabeza sobre mis manos en puño― …Las cosas siempre suceden por alguna razón.

Me levante de mi escritorio para después acercarme a la ventana del departamento. La brisa movía mis cabellos rubios pero a la vez me llevaban a esas aulas del primer año, donde recordaba a esa mujer de bellos ojos azules. En realidad, he hecho todo lo posible por sacarla de mi cabeza pero no he podido a pesar de no ser su alumna, actualmente, siempre busco la forma de verla.

―Acaso he perdido la cabeza.

Me repetía esas palabras una y mil veces, ya no sé qué hacer. En cada relación que he tenido siempre la término buscando, a ella, a esa condenada bipolar que a veces me sonreía y otras me trataba con indiferencia.

―¡Señorita Michiru! ―La llame mientras corría a ella. Al verme detuvo su andar― Gracias por detenerse.

―¿Qué sucede señorita Tenou? ―preguntó seria e inmutable. Me sorprendió su actitud ya que ella no era así conmigo, o al menos eso demostró el otro día.

―Bueno… yo… —estaba decidida a conocerla más y fije mi mirada en ella. Sus ojos eran fríos, inexpresivos pero solitarios a la vez. ¿Acaso escondía algo? Me preguntaba— Quería saber sí me podía ayudar con...

—Mira Haruka, en estos momentos estoy muy apurada, tengo cosas que hacer —miró su reloj para después mirarme a los ojos.

Entablar una conversación con ella o pedirle un favor era algo difícil para mí pero mi interés inconsciente hacia ella era más fuerte. La conocía poco, no lo niego, pero sentía algo que estaba más allá de mi entendimiento, algo que no podía controlar.

—Bueno, creo que está muy apurada… lamento haberla molestado —dije resignada y bajando levemente la cabeza entonces ella, a pesar que decía estar contra el tiempo, me miro extrañada por unos segundos. Cuando quise un dar un paso hacia adelante.

—Pero tengo tiempo más tarde —dijo rápidamente sin moverse de su lugar y sin dejar de buscar mis ojos.

No voy a negar que sus palabras me sorprendieron, ese fue el comienzo de mis variados encuentros con ella, ya sea para un trabajo. Siendo su alumna y en el transcurso de mis años universitarios. No sólo conversábamos de la universidad sino de cuestiones un tanto personales, del periódico, de libros; de los cuales coincidíamos en gustos. No era la mujer fría, petulante y soberbia que había conocido y escuchado de otras personas, la sentía cálida y amable pero no todos pensaban así.

—Enserio, chicas —afirmo Mina mientras cruzaba los brazos—el novio la planto en el altar por eso sigue sola y amargada.

—No deberías decir esas cosas Mina —regaño Ray mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No lo digo yo, lo dice toda la universidad. Recuerdan al profesor Fushima.

Las chicas no quería pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que ellas —¿Qué sucede con ese profesor? —preguntaron en coro mientras yo tomaba un sorbo de café intentando no mostrar mi incomodidad ante la situación.

—Ellos tuvieron una relación, nadie lo sabía en realidad pero se fue evidenciando por el cambio de carácter de la señorita Kaiou además variadas veces se los veía juntos, por esa razón, este año, andaba distinta más sonriente. Ellos están desde hace fines del año pasado y según cuentan, ellos se iban a casar pero él la engaño, hace un mes, por una chica más joven que ella, una alumna —dijo Mina mientras movía hacia una seña con el dedo en forma graciosa —. Eso sí es muy cruel, de suerte pase su curso pobre de los chicos que llevan con ella. Ahora pagaran las consecuencias.

Apreté con fuerza la taza y, sin querer, la rompí. Las chicas me observaron muy sorprendidas en especial por— ¡Haruka, estás sangrando! —chilló Serena al ver mi mano.

Observe como quedo mi mano, esa cicatriz quedaría como esa noticia quedaría en mi mente para siempre. Apreté mi puño —.No me arrepiento de haber sido casi expulsada de la universidad, ese tipo merecía un castigo.

—¿Cómo se atrevió hacerle eso? —pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el aula de ese profesor.

Una vez que llegue, justo cuando iba a tocar, vi que la puerta estaba entreabierta, escuche la voz de la señorita Kaiou; eso me dejo muy sorprendida. —Me dejaste como una tonta y tienes la osadía de haberlo comentado con tus amigos. Ahora soy el hazme reír— .Sentí en su voz un gran dolor y furia a la vez. Mi corazón se desquebrajaba ante tal situación.

—No seas exagerada. Qué culpa tengo yo de que seas una anciana a diferencia de Esmeralda, una chica hermosa, jovial… —La señorita no lo dejo terminar, impregnando su mano en el rostro de ese miserable. La cobardía del profesor no se haría esperar, la tomo entre sus brazos, presionándolos con fuerza —.No vuelvas hacer eso, entendiste. A la próxima que lo hagas me encargaré de darte una lección que no olvidarás, chiquita.

Terminada su amenaza, la aventó contra el pupitre. No pude resistir más e ingrese donde ellos. El profesor me observo con cierta gracia mientras ella intentaba aguantar sus lágrimas así como su sorpresa —¡Haruka! Qué haces aquí — .Fue lo único que atino a decir la señorita Michiru.

—Así que ella es tu amiguita, de quien tanto me hablabas —me miró de pies a cabeza sin saber con quién estaba lidiando. Estaba llena de furia, no lo deje continuar.

Los ruidos llegaron a los oídos de varias personas, quienes no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al lugar de los hechos. La escena era desastrosa, habíamos tumbado varias carpetas además del pupitre y sin decir de los moretones que teníamos ambos. Cuando nos separaron, el muy infeliz sólo atinó a decir —:Me las vas a pagar mocosa.. ¿Quién te has creído? ¿Sabes quién soy? No volverás a pisar universidad alguna muchachita.

Lo mire sin intimidarme por sus amenazas, después tendría que meditarlas— ¡¿Qué puedo esperar de un cobarde como tú?

Fui expulsada por un mes por agredir a un docente, de lo cual no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo. La factura hacia ese tipo llego después, al ser indagado, se enteraron de la relación que llevaba con una alumna. El tipo fue separado por un año de la universidad, eso, fue lo malo, debieron haberlo sacado totalmente. En el hospital, una bella enfermera curaba los moretones de mi rostro.

—Que terrible se le ve, debería tener cuidado —sonreí a la bella enfermera que al instante se sonrojo.

—Pero gracias a tus cuidados quedaré bien.

En ese momento sonó la puerta de la habitación— .Veo que ya te sientes mejor —dijo una voz muy familiar. La enfermera sólo atino a retirarse apenas observo a la profesora.

—¡Señorita Michiru! —exclame al verla pero intente aguardar la calma al verla tan seria. Parece que estaba molesta conmigo.

—Lo que hiciste fue una gran tontería.. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —preguntó intentando calmarse. Se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano— .Ese tipo te pudo haber matado, acaso… ¿no pensaste en las consecuencias? No vuelvas hacer eso.

Fije mi ojos en los de ella, mi corazón latía con más fuerza que antes al sentir su mano pero en especial al ver esos sentimientos que reflejaba su mirada, llena de preocupación hacia mí. Era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de sentimientos en ella además estaba tan cerca a mí.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse — dije casi susurrando. Su cercanía no me dejaba pensar mucho en lo sucedido.

—Prométeme que no lo volverás hacer —dijo ella mientras se acercaba más a mi rostro. Sentía su aliento muy cerca.

—Se lo prometo.

Al decir esto intente terminar la distancia que me separaba de sus labios y fundirme en ellos pero el ensueño terminó tan rápido como comenzó. Al escuchar el llamado de la puerta.

—¡Haruka! —era la voz de Serena que traía chocolates, separándome de ella en un instante, de suerte era muy despistada y no sé percato de mi incomodidad. Intente sonreír— .Me dijeron que.. Señorita Michiru.

—Bueno, señorita Tenou, creo que tiene visita, ya es hora de que me vaya. Cuídese mucho, espero que se recupere pronto. Me retiro, adiós Haruka… permiso.

—Adiós señorita Michiru —dijo Serena al ver como ella pasaba por su lado.

—Adiós Serena.

Una vez de haberse despedido, cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Ese día todas mis dudas fueron despejadas, lo que hice con ese tipo y lo que estuve a punto de hacer con ella. Entendí muchas cosas. Mi corazón ya no estaba solo tenía un dueño, o mejor dicho una dueña. Se había apoderado de mí lentamente o tal vez lo tuvo desde el primer día que la vi, no lo sé, o simplemente no lo quería admitir. Desde ese momento, busque la forma de olvidarla, de intentar alejarme pero no he podido hasta ahora, así como tampoco he podido definir los sentimientos de ella hacia mí.

—Michiru —susurré al viento mientras miraba el atardecer.

Sentía una gran soledad en está habitación pero, en especial, cuando ella estaba lejos de mí. Mi corazón la quería tanto como era mi deseo olvidarla, ya que hace unos meses me enteré que tenía un nuevo compromiso, un tipo mucho mayor que ella. Al enterarme de esa noticia, mi corazón se destrozó así como ciertas dudas llegaron a mi mente _—"¿Qué sentía ella por mí?"_

* * *

><p>Gracias a las personas que siguen la historia y lamento la demora. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.<p>

—Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Dudas y resentimientos

Quisiera retroceder el tiempo o saber el futuro, así podría evitar conocer personas, decir o hacer cosas que hieran a otras, pero en especial, evitar enamorarme. El amor, talón de Aquiles de muchos, deseo de algunos, calvario de otros.

Sé que debo alejarme de ella pero no puedo, lo he intentando miles de veces así como ignorarla pero su sola presencia hace que mí corazón enloquezca y que encierre a mi razón en una prisión de barrotes de incomprensión.

—Desearía no haberte conocido jamás.

Intento mentirme a mí misma todas las veces que puedo pero siempre es en vano. Todavía no entiendo por qué se va a casar. Ella, la mujer que cruzó las barreras de mi alma; la cual atravesó con una sola mirada, con su tacto, con sus palabras. Me siento traicionada por mi propio corazón. Aún recuerdo ese dichoso día.

Todo estaba bien hasta que una joven de cabellos lilas, que se encontraba junto con sus amigas, no muy lejos de mi casillero comenzó a decir: —Así es amiga, la amargada Kaioh se casa. ¡Lo puedes creer!

Mis ojos quedaron desorbitados en ese momento, todo mi cuerpo se paralizó con esa dichosa frase. Mi mano sostenía fuertemente la puerta de mi casillero, la cual había dejado abierta.

—Que bien por ella —agregó la chica junto a la informante de la noticia—. Ya era hora en realidad, la tipa se está poniendo vieja, por fin atrapó a un incauto que la pusiera en acción.

Ambas comenzaron a reír, mientras yo metía, o casi aventaba, mis libros y cerré mi casillero con fuerza. Sentí las miradas extrañadas de las dos chicas a mis espaldas que solo atinaron a decir: —¿Y a está qué le pasa?

Desde ese momento, todo cambió para mí. No quería verla pero ello era imposible, además que, me estaba costando trabajo ocultar mis sentimientos que cada día eran más evidentes, varios se había percatado de ello pero simplemente guardaban silencio.

A veces necesitaba hablar con alguien pero no encontraba a la persona apropiada, agregando que me cuesta aflorar mis sentimientos a otras personas, hasta que un día mientras huía de la presencia de la señorita Kaioh.

—Hola Haruka —esas dos palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos—. ¿Te sientes bien? Hace unos días que te veo rara.

Serena me miraba con preocupación a pesar de ser un chica distraída parece que esto no pasó de ser percibido por ella _¿Tan evidente era mi dolor?_

—Estoy bien —respondí cortante ante la situación—… simplemente tengo dolor de cabeza por los exámenes. Recuerda que este es nuestro último año de universidad.

Me excusé ante la rubia, que parecía no creerme en lo absoluto, colocando su mano en mi hombro. —¿Ese dolor de cabeza no tendrá nombre propio?

Fruncí el ceño y apreté mis manos, no me atreví a mirarla a los ojos, algo me decía que Serena se había percatado de lo ocurrido esa vez en el hospital. —Estar enamorada no es malo Haruka, lo malo es de quién te enamoras. Sí tu amor no es correspondido es mejor que la olvides.

No quise continuar escuchando, así que me levanté de mi asiento con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos cerrados, sonreí de forma irónica, dejando a Serena un tanto sorprendida. —No sé de que hablas 'cabeza de bombón'. Yo no siento nada por nadie, además —me acerqué a la rubia y agarre delicadamente su mentón, de forma sugerente, haciéndola sonrojar—, ¿quién dice que no eres tú la dueña de mis pensamientos?

La pobre rubia se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y sólo atinó a decir: —Darien me debe estar esperando. Nos vemos.

Observé como Serena salió espantada de mi lado, cuestión que me causa cierta gracia. Después de varias semanas había vuelto a sonreír pero al sentirme sola, nuevamente, comencé a regañarme a mí misma por mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Sabía que en cualquier momento la volvería a ver, tenía suerte de que ya no me enseñara, lo malo es que seguíamos en la misma universidad por lo tanto en algún momento nos cruzaríamos.

Decidí no entrar a las clases del licenciado de Crítica Literaria, preferí quedarme en el parque mientras fumaba un cigarro y mi mente divagaba por todos lados causándome cierta sensación de paz, paz que fue interrumpida por una sombra que había detenido su andar.

—¿Por qué no estás en clase Haruka?

Al escuchar esa voz, que no escuchaba hace un mes, llevé mi cabeza hacia mi actual acompañante que no era nada más y nada menos que la futura novia. —Llegué tarde.

Respondí fríamente dejándola extrañada por mi actitud.

—Deberías asistir de todas formas, estás en tu último año. Clase perdida, clase que no se recupera. Lo sabes bien.

Después de su respuesta ambas quedamos en silencio. Yo no había cambiado mi postura y no observaba su rostro mientras ella me miraba curiosa, sólo atinó a preguntar.

—¿Sucede algo? Estás como molesta.

Me mantuve en silencio con mi mirada hacia el piso y sentada en el pasto, mi postura no había variado mucho desde su llegada. Mi corazón me pedía a gritos que me levantará, la tomará del rostro y la besará, así demostraría qué es lo que me pasaba, pero no lo hice. Una lágrima traicionera escapó de mi rostro ante mi propia impotencia, algo que no pasó de ser percibido por ella. —¿Quieres contarme que te sucede?

La señorita Kaioh se sentó a mi lado, me observó fijamente buscando alguna respuesta en mis ojos. —Creo que estás enferma, tus ojos brillan y tu rostro está algo sonrojado.

"_Rayos, esto era lo último que me faltaba"_ —pensé mientras intentaba en vano que se apartará con mis gestos de fastidio. Me sentía descubierta ante ella, mis sentimientos me estaban traicionando, tenía que pensar algo y rápido. —Es un simple resfrío nada más, disculpe pero debo retirarme. Mi siguiente clase debe estar por comenzar.

Sin más que decir, me levanté del césped junto con su mirada que no dejaba de buscar en mi interior. Me di la vuelta y me retiré del lugar lo más rápido que pude aunque sentí que mis pasos eran lentos o el camino era eterno, escuchando con claridad susurrar mi nombre de sus labios. Como la odiaba por hacerlo, me torturaba con su mirada y con su amabilidad. _"¿Acaso no sé daba cuenta de mis sentimientos? ¿A qué estaba jugando?". _Esas preguntas resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Llegar a una de las columnas de la universidad fue tan reconfortante, lo malo es no ver a nadie en los pasillos, no, eso no es lo malo, lo peor fue sentir una mano en mi brazo izquierdo.

—Me dijiste que ibas a clase pero sigues deteniéndote en el camino —parecía que ella no me dejaría en paz hasta descubrir qué me pasaba y yo estaba al borde de la locura con la noticia de su casamiento con ese patán ¿cómo puede dejar que su familia la domine? Ya no pude resistirlo más.

—Ese es mi problema —lanzándole una mirada retadora ante la cara estupefacta de Michiru. Nunca lo había hecho, era la primera vez que contestaba y la trataba de esa manera, no podía aguantar mi dolor y mi corazón dolido no permitió hablar a mi razón—, así que no se meta en mis asuntos.

Sin más, aparté bruscamente el suave agarre de la profesora Michiru, como si sujetara mi brazo con fuerza, para después darle la espalda y decirle antes de retirarme: —Permiso, profesora Kaioh.

Sentí su mirada melancólica mientras me retiraba del lugar, sabía que ella no me seguiría nuevamente. Lo único que sabía en ese momento es que perdí la oportunidad de abrirle mi corazón en ese silencioso pasadizo.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Miradas<br>**

Divagar en mi habitación junto a un cigarro se había vuelto una rutina de meses. Tal vez esto me ayude a desaparecer estos sentimientos que aún se mantienen en mí. Las nuevas compañías, las fiestas y los amantes de turno no han logrado extinguirlo. ¿Tan dañino puede ser un amor prohibido? Quiero seguir mi vida pero ella no me lo permite, no lo hace fácil.

—Haruka, te estaba buscando. Tenemos que hablar —sentenció Yuriko, mientras se detenía en mi casillero con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados que aprisionaban su blusa de seda.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Pensé que todo había quedado claro —respondí sin mirarla y cansada de su persecución mientras se me formaba una media sonrisa. Al escuchar el taconeo ansioso decidí cerrar mi casillero y virar mi rostro disgustado hacia ella—. Sólo fue un beso, maldición, y ya quieres noviazgo. Estaba mareada, ¡no puedes entender eso o qué!

Quería evitar esa molesta conversación, es verdad, estaba mareada pero no lo suficiente para no ser consciente de lo que sucedía. Mis ataques de celos aparecieron en el momento que salí de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Serena a tomar aire pero sin pensarlo dos veces, en dos zancadas, reingresé al lugar al percatarme de cómo un auto gris se detenía no muy lejos de la fiesta. Dentro una pareja muy acaramelada, y como no reconocerla, era ella junto al susodicho dándose un beso. La sangre me hervía, agradecí que sólo se detuvieran unos minutos y se fueran. No estaba en mis cabales y me desfogué con la primera que me coqueteó. Que tonta, ella ni siquiera me iba a ver _¿A quién quería darle celos?_ Y mi estupidez trajo consecuencias. La persecución continúa de esta chica de cabellos celestes junto a su retadora mirada de color miel.

—¡Ah, claro! Me besas, te marchas y ni siquiera una llamada en casi una semana —protestó mientras se acercaba más a mí. Intentando acorralarme. Que ingenua.

Esto se estaba poniendo bastante molesto y justo cuando iba a refutarla una tercera voz nos interrumpió. Había escuchado todo, desde el inicio del palabreo de Yuriko hasta la última frase.

—¡Señorita Izumi! Es suficiente, está dando un espectáculo de lo más grotesco. Esta es una universidad respetable —creo que Yuriko quedó con los ojos muy desorbitados, más que yo. La mirada gélida de la señorita Kaioh la hizo temblar. —Si no quiere que la mande con el rector será mejor que se vaya a clase. ¡Es una orden!

Los presentes dejaron de observarnos al ver a la profesora tan disgustada, nadie quería lidiar con ella en ese momento. Yuriko, al borde de las lágrimas por la vergüenza, decidió marcharse sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Los pasadizos comenzaron a quedarse vacíos en unos minutos. Esa mirada inquisitiva, que antes observaba a los alumnos y a la muchacha de cabellos celestes, ahora se dirigía hacia mí. Viré hacia mi casillero para colocar el candado respectivo, sentí que esos segundos eran una eternidad, esperaba sentir sus pasos en retirada, nada, sólo los chillidos de mi llave en la herradura. No aguanté más su mirada, a pesar de no tenerla de frente, estaba matándome como si hubiera cometido un crimen o algo así.

—Permiso —fue lo único que atiné para después darle la espalda y seguir mi camino pero su voz me detuvo.

—Señorita Tenou, recomiendo que mantenga su vida privada en donde debe, nadie, absolutamente nadie desea saber lo que hace o deja de hacer —dijo la profesora, sin percatarme de cómo aprisionaba la manija de su maletín y fruncía mas el ceño con cada palabra que soltaba, como si las escupiera—. Que eso le quede muy claro, o será la primera en visitar al Rector en este nuevo bimestre.

Qué rayos le pasaba, está bien, Yuriko no debió hablar tanto pero _¿no era una exageración?_ Desde cuando hablar sobre sentimientos o desengaños estaba prohibido. No sabía si tomarlo en cuenta, molestarme o simplemente ignorar sus palabras. Arqueé una ceja y me viré el rostro hacia ella.

—Lo tendré presente —fue lo único que dije para después continuar mis pasos. Juraría que, en los segundos que la vi, estaba muy enojada, la preguntaría sería ¿por qué el enojo? ¿Celos? No, lo dudo, una mujer comprometida con tremendo galán. Ahora si veo alucinaciones.

Una mueca graciosa se formó en mi rostro mientras cerrabas los ojos y exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo. Esa mujer estaba loca, iba a casarse pero _¿celaba a su ex alumna?_ Esa no fue la única ocasión que mis ojos presenciaron esas escenas. Mi corazón estaba muy confundido, sentí cómo un puñal se clavaba en él. Dejé de mirar el techo para cambiar de posición y tomar asiento en el borde de mi cama. Apoyé mi cabeza en una de mis manos.

La idea que me rondaba pesaba demasiado. _¿Acaso ella sentía algo por mí?_ Imposible. En el tiempo que pasé con ella siempre escuchaba cómo tocaba el violín y a la vez me vigilaba; era muy desconfiada conmigo en ese entonces. Supongo que temía que me llevara alguno de sus preciados textos literarios y que jamás lo volviera a ver.

Cuando terminé de leerlo, y quise llamarla para devolverlo, fijé mi mirada en un bello cuadro. Olvidándome en donde estaba me acerqué para contemplarlo mejor. Era una pintura que mostraba cómo el inmenso mar destruía un gigantesco edificio, el cielo oscuro y una pequeña luz en forma de estrella en medio de aquel desastre.

—¿Te gusta el cuadro? —aquella pregunta me sacó de mi ensoñación pero mi mirada continuaba fija en el lienzo. Hasta que sentí algo cálido en mi hombro—. Eres de las pocas personas que se percatan de mis pinturas.

—_En medio de la oscuridad siempre habrá una tenue luz_ —pensaba y a la vez me preguntaba: _¿por qué habrá pintado ese cuadro?_ Una persona que lo tiene todo, fama, dinero, salud además de ser asediada por algunos.

—Haruka, se hace tarde.

Asentí con la cabeza para después caminar nuevamente hacia la mesa para coger mis cosas, y en ese momento uno de mis libros cayó al suelo, sin querer, ambas recogimos el libro y nuestras manos quedaron unidas, una sobre otra, por unos instantes, que para mí fueron eternos. Nada dura para siempre y ella apartó su mano con una sonrisa en sus labios para que después volviéramos a nuestra postura erguida, ya con el libro en mi mano—. Cuídate mucho Haruka.

Una vez dicho estas palabras nos dirigimos a la puerta, ella besó mi rostro con gran ternura para después abrir la puerta. Recuerdo cómo salí tan desencajada en ese momento, con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora y una extraña alegría que albergaba mi ser.

Una lágrima traicionera cayó ante el recuerdo y el sabor amargo de la realidad. Mi frustración era grande. Me levanté completamente de mi cama para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Sentía que mi habitación comenzaba asfixiarme, en esos momentos sonó el teléfono y con desgano me dirigí a éste.

—Hola —no hubo respuesta, sólo silencio absoluto y un extraño sonido, como si fuera la distorsión de la imagen de un televisor. Cuando estuve a punto de colgar.

—Kaioh.

Fue lo único que dijo una extraña voz para después colgar. Qué clase de broma es está, alguien más sabia de mis sentimientos y me jugaba una mala pasada. _—¡Demonios! Seguro que fue Yuriko —_pensé en ese instante pero si era ella por qué me nombró el apellido de la profesora. O tal vez iba a chantajearme con algo.

Tomé la decisión de ir hablar con ese loco clon de mi amor prohibido, eran muy parecidas cuando estaban de espaldas. Cogí mi chamarra y mi casco para después dirigirme hacia donde se encontraba mi moto. En eso mi celular comenzó a timbrar — ¿Qué sucede cabeza de Bombón?

—Haruka ¿cómo has estado? Te llamaba para invitarte a un almuerzo con las chicas que será dentro de dos días —rió de repente la rubia con moños—… ¿Irás, verdad? Las chicas y yo te extrañamos mucho, ya no paras mucho con nosotras…

Estábamos a punto de terminar la universidad, era el último año en realidad. Habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntas, nos habíamos hecho buenas amigas. Aunque ella paraba más con Mina y Rei, nuestra amistad siempre se mantuvo a flote a pesar de su novio, Darién, del cual estaba muy enamorada. No voy a negar que sentí algo de celos hacia él, al inicio, pero después me fui adaptando, además en esos tiempos también paraba yendo al lado de mi amor platónico hasta que rompió mi corazón al enterarme que se casaría en un año.

—Muy bien, iré cabeza de bombón… ahora tengo cosas que hacer.

—Está bien Haruka, será divertido. Te veo el domingo entonces. ¡Adiós!

Una vez finalizada la llamada, mi mente se dirigió hacia la casa de Yuriko. Subí a mi moto y arranque hacia allá a pesar de saber a dónde me dirigía, mi mente no dejaba de ir a otros lugares. Esa palabra había quedado impregnada en mi mente "celos". La gran Michiru Kaioh, celosa, o eso creía al menos. Eso explicaría su actitud frente a una de las docentes de literatura universal, la profesora Setsuna Meio. La cual admiraba su rectitud y sapiencia en la materia sin decir su gran humildad frente a los alumnos. Todo lo contrario, en personalidad, a la Kaioh, que a pesar de ser colegas, ambas, no tenían una relación muy amistosa que digamos _¿envidia?_ No lo sabría decir, y creo haberlo notado más cuando…

—Señorita Haruka, debo felicitarla. Su ensayo estuvo extraordinario, me gustaría que fuera parte de uno de mis libros que están a punto de ser publicados —sonrió al ver mi rostro lleno de sorpresa.

—¿Habla en serio? No sé qué decir, el ensayo que realicé simplemente lo tomé como un trabajo más y…

—Algunos comienzan así, con un simple trabajo, sin darse cuenta de las grandes habilidades que presentan.

Una vez dicho esto, amplió más su sonrisa y comenzó a alistar su maletín para después dirigirse a la puerta, sin más que perder la seguí para seguir hablando del tema. Caminábamos tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta que una voz interrumpió nuestra conversación.

—¡Setsuna! —ambas miramos a la dueña de aquella autoritaria voz. A pesar de llamar a la señorita Meio su mirada era dirigida hacia a mí, no la quitó en ningún momento mientras caminaba hacia nosotras. Una vez parada a centímetros de nosotras sólo atine a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla y al mismo tiempo ella me tomaba de la espalda para colocarme suavemente a su lado. Sentí cierta posesión de ella sobre mí. Después del saludo hacia mi persona se dirigió a su colega —La reunión está a punto de comenzar.

—Lo sé, Michiru, justo me dirigía hacia allá —respondió extrañada al ver tanta seriedad en su colega, mirándome de reojo y después hacia ella—. Hasta pronto, Haruka.

Intentó acercarse para despedirse pero la Kaioh se lo impidió "sin querer" colocándose delante de mí, de esta manera tampoco me permitía acercarme a ella. Observó su reloj—. Se nos hace tarde.

Su colega solo atinó a despedirse con un gesto mientras caminaba hacia la reunión junto a su molesta colega, que más parecía estar ansiosa por separarnos que por llegar a la reunión. Al final, ni ella se despidió de mí dejándome sola en ese pasillo.

Michiru Kaioh estaba a punto de publicar un libro muy controversial, llamativo para algunos, molesto para otros, ya que tenía ciertos aspectos políticos sobre las gestión en la universidad, que causaba cierta incomodidad. Sin olvidar, que trabajaba para un periódico donde había hecho varias columnas sobre cómo la política influía en la literatura y no justamente decía cosas muy agradables.

Volví a la realidad con mucha brusquedad, cuando estuve a punto de llegar a la casa de Yuriko una camioneta se atravesó en mi camino, suponía que se había pasado la luz roja o que el conductor estaba ebrio. Hice toda una maniobra para no salir disparada como una bala perdida en medio del vehículo pero a pesar de ello la moto se me vino encima en medio de la frenada, cayendo de lado. Sentí como mi pierna quedaba atrapada. Hice un gran esfuerzo para levantar la moto y así liberarme, una vez que lo conseguí pude observar como la camioneta continuó su camino sin ni siquiera ayudarme. Algunas personas me auxiliaron mientras otros llamaban a la ambulancia. Rayos, me sentía muy cansada como para decir "_no es necesario_".


End file.
